


借火

by akito_na



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akito_na/pseuds/akito_na
Summary: 简介：空气中还残存着性爱与汗水的余韵，两人犹自平复着粗重的喘息声。潮湿的热度渐渐散去，皮肤上却还残着薄薄的一层汗水，有的顺着发梢贴在脸颊上，懒得伸手拂去了。警告：RPS警告，麻卢麻暗示，Angst警告。BGM：麦浚龙-借火





	借火

空气中还残存着性爱与汗水的余韵，两人犹自平复着粗重的喘息声。潮湿的热度渐渐散去，皮肤上却还残着薄薄的一层汗水，有的顺着发梢贴在脸颊上，懒得伸手拂去了。

 

他们赤裸着拥抱在一起，肢体隐没在凌乱的白色床单里。Mark装作轻描淡写地在他唇上落下最后一吻——Lukas对此的反应是轻笑一声，抬手拍了拍他的左脸——随即翻过身来，与Lukas并肩躺在一起。

 

陡然失去另一具身躯的温度让房间瞬间冷凉无比，可Mark没有说什么，只是将注意放回在他们紧贴的手臂上，这是他们全身上下唯一接触着的一小块皮肤，源源不断的热度从手臂一侧传来。高潮一贯地让人昏昏欲睡，房间里很黑，只有床头一盏小灯昏黄而温柔地映出一小圈光亮来。Mark睡在床铺内侧，歪过头去只能看见Lukas侧脸的轮廓被灯光勾勒出淡淡的金边来，肩膀的吻痕在昏暗的光线里看得不甚清，也许根本没有存在过。

 

Lukas忽然侧了侧身，坐起身来，从床头柜里拿出一包烟。他往后靠坐在床头，伸出手指将额前潮湿的发梢向后梳去。随即抽出一根烟夹在唇边，歪头点燃。

 

Mark一声不吭地将窗台上的烟灰缸递了过去，Lukas朝他笑笑，“谢了。”

 

他们再次陷入沉默。Lukas放空地盯着对面墙壁上的挂画，那画是多年前某个人送的，边框已经磨得发旧，画面也已经暗淡了。搬了这么多次家，每次都想把它扔掉，却每次都鬼使神差地留在身边。Lukas盯着那抽象绚烂的色彩发呆，那人曾经指着油画上雪白的昙花对他说，你看，这多像你。

 

那时Lukas才二十出头，接到了人生第一个重要的角色，事业飞跃的起点。而那时的他如此少不更事，以为那些美好的事物总能天长地久。那时他也与那人赤裸着并肩躺在这副油画底下，Lukas指着昙花背后绚烂浓重色彩对那人说，你看，这多像你。

 

那人大笑。

 

Mark歪头看着Lukas的侧脸，缭绕的白烟在昏暗的光线里妖娆飘荡。他不知道Lukas在想什么，可他知道一定不是自己。

 

这不是Mark跟Lukas搞上的第一次了。诚实点来说，也不会是最后一次。

 

Mark想这大概要从日本开始说起，陌生的国度与拥挤的人潮，朝夕相处的剧组成员们。他认识Lukas很久了，却一直也只是不温不火的萍水之交。也许是那些深夜的排练太过让人疲惫，又也许只是单纯地渴求一个温暖怀抱，有时Mark望进Lukas的双眼，竟像是第一次见到那人一般，蓝得让人沉迷。

 

在某一个充盈着啤酒与笑闹声的夜里，Mark在那个角落里吻上了那双薄唇。Lukas没有拒绝，只是略带些惊讶地笑了，随即伸手搂上Mark的的肩头，仰面迎上那吻。

 

然而一切从那以后并无变化。他们亲吻，做爱，凌乱的床单铺了一地。可天亮以后一切消散得无影无踪，Lukas转身出门的背影毫无留恋，Mark愣在原地，不知如何是好。他们还是朋友。噢，这当然，他们还是朋友。有时Lukas凝视向他的眼神让人燃起无尽的期望，可那人转过头来笑得风淡云轻，像是一场错觉。

 

走神的途中烟头几乎烫到手指，Lukas愣了愣才反应过来。低头弹烟灰时发现Mark目不转睛地盯着自己，笑笑说，“累了你就先睡吧。”

 

Mark一贯是个很绅士的人——“你妈妈把你养育得很好”——Lukas偶尔朝他这么开玩笑。但总的来说温柔而善良，是个好人——Lukas在心里默默评价。

 

Mark摇了摇头，“还好。”

 

Lukas没有再回答，只是漫不经心地嗯了一声，将香烟送到嘴里，长长地吸了一口气。暗橙色的星点火光在黑暗的房间兀地亮起来，又随着Lukas吐气的动作渐渐被烟灰掩盖，白烟夹杂着尼古丁的气息飘散在空气里。

 

你在想什么？——Mark想问，话到嘴边却又咽下了，他不确定自己想要知道这个问题的答案。那副挂在床对面的油画格外刺眼，Mark认得它。

 

取而代之地，Mark开口，“我能试试吗？”

 

Lukas转过头去，看见Mark指了指他手里燃烧着的半截香烟。他没说什么，只随手把烟盒跟火机递给了Mark。可Mark没有接过来，反而伸手握住Lukas夹着香烟的右手手腕，将它拉过来靠近自己的唇边。凑近轻吸时，双唇柔软的皮肤似有若无地蹭过Lukas的指尖。

 

Lukas凝视着Mark低垂的眼睑，没有说话。身后昏黄的光线在他脸颊的一侧投下睫毛的虚影，Lukas目不转睛地盯着那些金色的毛发。

 

尼古丁的烟气让整个胸膛温暖起来，也许是这动作太过亲昵，又也许是这烟气太过撩人，不知什么时候，Mark的手掌松开了对Lukas手腕的禁锢，轻柔地抚上那人的腰间，干透的精液成了皮肤上那道半透明的痂。Mark的双唇覆盖上那人喉间的血管，轻轻用牙齿碾磨着柔嫩的皮肤。Lukas叹息着轻吟一声，歪头给予更大的亲吻空间。

 

他们像两个太过熟悉对方舞步的合作者，彼此总能找到最敏捷高效的抚慰途径。当Mark宽厚的手掌包上两人轻微硬起的阴茎时，Lukas几乎要被这太过敏感的快感逼得抓紧了他的肩膀，平钝的指甲深深地嵌入皮肉里；他扬起头来，大刺刺地暴露着脆弱的脖颈，仿若一个无声的邀请。可Mark没有，Lukas不喜欢被标记，尤其是在衣服挡不到的地方里。

 

取而代之的，他加快了手上的动作，两人份的前液将一切变得滑腻而色情，混杂着水声的轻微呻吟在耳畔轻轻回响着。

 

高潮像一粒子弹狠狠地射进心脏里，Lukas在最后那刻无声地尖叫出另一个名字来，Mark张口咬上身下人的肩膀，几乎要痛得失去语言。

 

*

 

天明时Mark悄悄离开了屋子，Lukas还在安静地沉睡着——这不是第一次了，而如果Mark诚实一点，也不会是最后一次——这是凌晨五点的维也纳，天色是破晓时的暗蓝。夜色残留的冷风一个劲地往人们大衣里钻，带走最后一丝的体温的热度。

 

颓唐的醉汉睡卧在街角的花丛里，嘴里念念有词。

 

耳机里的音乐宁静清脆，唱着些熟谂的歌谣，那些关于一厢情愿的泛黄老故事，就像轻轻敲在额头的点拨——看啊，我明白那是什么样的感受，我也爱过一个不爱我的人，这不过是世间寻常。

 

Mark站在一片寂静的十字街头，忽然不知该去往何处。而第一片雪花悄然落下，无声地寒冷了整个维也纳。

 

 

——END——


End file.
